dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 58
Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls (モンスター娘のいる日常, Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou) Chapter 58 is the fifty-eighth chapter of the Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls manga series. Written and drawn by mangaka Okayado (Inui Takemaru), this chapter was released in Japan on March 13th, 2018, by the Japanese publishing company within the seinen manga and anime magazine, . The chapter was later gathered as part of the series' tankōbon volume Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls Volume 14. Plot At the Black Lily Ranch, Kimihito is about to be woken up by his alarm clock at 4am, when another hand mutes the alarm before it can go off. Kimihito wakes up anyway, only to find Saane, one of the ranch's Satyr girls, sitting on top of him, naked. She nonchalantly complements his dilligence in waking up, before mentioning she wanted to slip in while he was still asleep. As Kimihito screams in shock, he demands to know what the Satyr girl is doing there. She explains that she's back since he ran away last night, and wants to "milk" him. Before Saane can do anything, Mil angrily grabs her by the head and carries her out the door. Kimihito realizes what's happening, as he remembers the previous evening. As Kimihito and Mil were in the baths together, a large group of naked Satyr girls approached him demanding intercourse. When he tries to object, they just approach him and explain that, as the only man there, he can't expect the Satyrs to stay away from him. Mil interrupts and tries to tell them to leave, only for the Satyrs to swarm her and start groping her, telling Mil that the Minotaurs shouldn't be hogging Mr. Newbie for themselves. Taking advantage of the distraction, Kimihito runs away, quickly puts on his clothes, and retreats into his room. Back in the present, Mil returns to ask Kimihito to milk her again, and he starts to show fear he might never be allowed to leave anymore. He then wonders how the girls at home are doing. Meanwhile, at the Black Lily Advanced Materials Laboratory, Rachnera is fully dressed in professional business attire, as she conducts interviews with men wanting to host Liminal guests. She asks the first man to explain why he wants to do so, and as he proceeds to answer with a rehearsed and common sentence about being interested in Liminal culture, Rachnera stops him. To his confusion, she asks him why he really wants to host a female Liminal. She proceeds to ask if he is into large breasts or legs, before mentioning his application asked for "Beast type" Liminals. The man admits he considers them cute and fluffy and as he gets carried away with explaining all his desires for beast Liminals, Rachnera approves him. When Rachnera's human colleague wonders about her tactics, Rachnera explains that it's much better and easier to find matching hosts if the humans are honest about their desires, rather than reciting the same lies over and over again. Internally, Rachnera also reveals that she just wants to finish this as soon as possible so she can get her Honey back from what she assumes is regular, relaxing farm work. As Rachnera assumes full responsibility, she orders all the apllicants to come in at once and approves of all of them as they each list off their fetishes. Back at the ranch, Kimihito is busy cooking as the Satyr girls are all eating very seductively and beckoning him to come to them. As he ignores them, he is approached by Merino and two other Pan, who wonder if he's alright. Merino explains that, as opposed to the timid Pan, the Satyrs are a very lustful and outgoing species. As Kimihito sees Cara, Chizu, and Cream also looking amorously at him, Merino asks him if he can teach her and the other Pan how to do proper housework. They explain that they want to be able to keep the ranch going after he leaves, and Merino adds that then they can also keep the Satyrs away from him. Kimihito thanks Merino, who happily starts blushing and tells him she's only doing what's right. However, they're interrupted by several Satyrs, who ask if they can get out from doing work if they do chores with Kimihito. Ignoring Merino's protest, the Satyrs volunteer to help. As Kimihito starts his lessons, the Satyrs try every excuse they can to seduce him, or to get him aroused by either them or one of the unwilling Pan. Eventually, the Satyrs just stop the pretense and ask Kimihito when he's going to teach them how to milk. When he tries to explain with words, Saane stops him, calls him a virgin, and tells him to demonstrate on her. Merino protests, but the Satyr says that she'll never be able to understand a virgin's shy mumbling and wants Kimihito to just show them, even suggesting they bring in one of the Minotaur girls as a subject. Saane then grabs Kimihito and lustfully reveals she really wants to know the techniques that he used that could sway even the stubborn Cathyl. The Satyr girl grabs his hands and pushes them against her own breasts, telling him to either milk her, or to enjoy himself like this. By then Merino has enough and grabs Saane by the horns and yanks her away. As the Satyr yells out in pain, Merino tells her to stop pretending to work when all they want is sex. When Saane counters that they do need to learn proper milking, Merino volunteers to be Kimihito's subject herself. While the Satyrs are happy, Kimihito is shocked and asks if Merino is serious. A highly embarrased Merino explains that they do need to learn, but having the Satyrs be subjects is just out of the question. Merino then shyly adds that since it's for the job, she'll accept anything, no matter how embarrasing it is. As other Pan girls volunteer as well, Saane pushes Kimihito to do it. Merino proceeds to sit on Kimihito's lap, as she undoes her top. As Kimihito wonders how he got roped into this, Merino asks him to be gentle. Kimihito grabs Merino's breasts and starts to massage them, explaining the process to the very delighted Satyrs, before moving to Merino's nipples. Merino eventually releases her milk, and while panting heavily says that he's amazing and she understands how the Minotaur girls feel. As Kimihito is relieved, thinking it's over, the Satyrs interrupt him and tell him they need more demonstrations to understand. As another Pan girl volunteers, the Satyrs approach to have a closer look and proceed to ask her intimate questions as Kimihito massages her breasts. Eventually after he's done, the Satyrs volunteer yet another Pan girl and Kimihito is forced to milk several of them in succession. That evening, Kimihito is once again recovering in the baths, only to find himself surrounded by Pan girls this time, who thank him for earlier. As Kimihito demands to know what they're doing there, they explain that they're trying to keep the Satyrs away from him. And also apologize for forcing him into that situation. However, the Pan girls then ask to be milked regularly as well. When Kimihito protests and says that he's already got his hands full, they propose to do the housework for him so all he needs to do is milk. As they press themselves against him, they ask him to stay at the ranch with them, but Kimihito breaks free and quickly runs off, terrified that they'll never let him leave now. As the Pan girls wonder what happened, Saane is watching them with a smirk on her face. |} |} Key Events * Due to Kimihito's popularity amongst the Minotaur girls, as well as the fact that he's the only male on the ranch, all of the ranches amorous Satyr girls are trying to get him to mate with them. * Merino's attempts to "help" him betray that she also has strong feelings for him. *Rachnera is shown working off Kimihito's debt by conducting interviews from people trying to join the exchange program. **Because of her desire for honesty, as well as the fact that she wants the job done as quicky as possible, Rachnera only and instantly approves of the applicants who honestly tell her they only want to join to meet cute monster girls that cater to their specific desires. ** It's revealed that Rachnera is unaware of Kimihito's true predicament, as she thinks he only does regular farm work. * Kimihito is forced to milk Merino to satisfy the Satyrs and stop them from harassing him. Though this results in all of the Pan wanting to be milked and desiring him just as the Minotaur girls do. Trivia Category:Chapters